


All the Wrong Things, All the Right Things

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [116]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Week 2018, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Captain Canary Week Day 4 Entry: Date nightCC’s week was finished but I’m just halfway in. How productive.





	All the Wrong Things, All the Right Things

Raymond spilled Coke on Leonard’s jacket a few minutes before he was supposed to pick Sara up from their room. Great. Before that, Mick slipped a condom in his wallet and Jax replaced his cologne. Each man excited for Sara and Leonard’s first date, and each wanting to help in their little ways. In ways Leonard disagrees with. He’s the one going on a date and his…friends…are the ones excited (or nervous?) for him.

He knocked on the bolt door instead of opening it through the scanner, waiting for her to open it herself. When she did, Leonard’s heart skipped. He’s seen her wear dresses from all their missions. He’s seen her get all glammed up with her hair and make-up done. But her now, in her deep blue sweater and tight-fitting jeans with her wavy hair swept to one side—Leonard knows he’s never seen her as beautiful as now.

“Yes, I look good, I know,” Sara immediately said after noticing the lack of words from the man in front of her.

Len smirked and nodded, he then pulled Sara by the waist to plot a kiss on her cheeks. “Ready to head out?”

“Since you returned from the dead,” was Sara’s playful reply. She laid a hand on his chest, wanting to give him a kiss but failed when her hand fell on the still wet and stained spot on his shirt. “What happened?”

He sighed, but then continued to lead them out the quarters and onto the bridge. “Boyscout spilled soda on me while rushing to give me a last-minute advice.”

“Ray? Giving you dating advice? Does this have to do with you smelling different than usual?” Sara asked, both amused and curious.

“It seems like the men in this ship are more nervous about how our first date will go,” Leonard replied honestly. “They’re trying to help, they said. They can’t believe we’re only having our first date now.”

Sara chuckled as they stepped off of the ship, the cold breeze welcoming them. “It’s not like we have a lot of time, right? Besides, they do realize we’ve been together for more than a year, right? It’s not like I’m gonna get turned off by whatever you’ll do in this date. I mean, I’ve seen everything.”

“Sure you have.”

“I have, Len. I’ve seen, heard, and smelled it all,” Sara teased, laughing as Leonard tried to nudge her away. But Sara resisted and latched onto his arm tighter. “Hey, I’m still here, right?”

“You’ve stuck with me through the good and the ugly, Lance. Can’t ask for anything better than that,” Leonard replied, opening the door of the rental car’s passenger seat.

“Well, you can pray that this night would go perfectly normal or you’ll never hear the end of it from the boys,” she said before getting on the seat.

Leonard walked towards the driver’s seat and entered. Before starting the car, he looked at her, all beautiful and eyes filled with wonder and love. “With you and I, Assassin, when did a night ever go normal?”

He sped up, with Sara’s laughter as his music.

This is gonna be a great first date, he can already tell.


End file.
